The Mermaid of Notre Dame part 7 - Aladdin Helps Ariel/Aladdin’s Chase
(As soon as she's said this, the crowd gasps and goes silent. Jasmine and Maleficent look up to the stage and see Aladdin ascending the steps. He kneels next to Ariel.) * Aladdin: Don't be afraid. I'm sorry. This wasn't supposed to happen. * Maleficent: You! Street rat! Get down at once! * Aladdin: Yes, your honour. Just as soon as I free this poor creature. * Maleficent: I forbid it! * (Aladdin whips out a knife and cuts the ropes holding Ariel.) * Maleficent: How dare you defy me! * Aladdin: You mistreat this poor girl the same way you mistreat my people. You speak of justice, yet you are cruel to those most in need of your help. * Maleficent: Silence! * Aladdin: Justice! * Maleficent: Mark my words, street rat. You will pay for this insolence. * Aladdin: Then it appears we've crowned the wrong fool. The only fool I see is you! * Maleficent: Captain Jasmine! Arrest her. * (Jasmine motions for the Zamarons to move in and arrest Aladdin. They surround the stage.) * Aladdin: Now, let's see. (Counting the guards) One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten of you, and one of me. What's a poor boy to do? * (Aladdin begins to cry, then disappears in an explosion of smoke.) * Maleficent: Wizardry! * (From another location) * Aladdin: Oh, girls! Over here! * (Aladdin leads the guards on a wild chase. At one point, he knocks a large cage containing Bridget to the ground. It goes rolling away, until it comes to a stop and the lock breaks open. she steps out.) * Bridget: I'm free, I'm free! * (She trips and falls into the stockade, which closes and locks.) * Bridget: Dang it. * (Meanwhile, Aladdin continues to evade the Zamarons. At one point, he and Fluttershy jump on top of the crowd, which carries them away to safety. Two Zamarons attempt the same move, and the crowd quickly moves away. He grabs a helmet from one of the Zamarons, and throws it like a frisbee. It hits three Zamarons and knocks them out, before almost chopping Jasmine's head off.) * Jasmine: What a man! * (Two Zamarons on horseback are chasing Aladdin. As he leaps over Maleficent's stand, someone throws the Zamarons a staff. Each holding onto an end, the horizontal staff slices through Maleficent's stand, sending her diving for cover. Aladdin ascends to the top of a stand, then promptly disappears.) * Maleficent: (To Jasmine) Find him, Jasmine! I want him alive! * Jasmine: Yes, ma'am. Seal off the area, women. Find the street rat, and do not harm him! * (Maleficent has ridden over to Ariel. She hangs her head low.) * Ariel: (Whispering) I'm sorry, mistress. I will never disobey you again. * (Ariel moves to the entrance to the cathedral as the rain begins to fall. She goes in, then slowly closes the door to her freedom.) Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Scenes Category:Abeiscool40 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Parts Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Parts